Another Dimension
by Angelic and Pyrotic
Summary: (Summarie's Inside)(Rated PG-13 For Limish and Sexual Content, Nudity, Violence, and Vulgar Language)(Not Reccomended For Those With Weak Stomachs or Bad Senses of Humour)(Re-write of our first version)


New Story Title: Another Dimension  
  
Reincarnation of Older Version  
  
Rated: R  
  
Summary: Two girls suddenly warped from their world to the world of chaos and dementatation, Dragon Ball Z! But, in the end, one has to go and one has to stay.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pyrotic: Faldeadadasd! ^.^  
  
Angelic: Da hell...  
  
Pyrotic: Just shut up and let me do my thing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[[ Begin Prologue ]]  
  
:: Pyrotic Starts ::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
†?? Rawr ??† : Hey Aiko  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: Sup Trigger?  
  
  
  
On one side of the conversation was a girl around the age of fourteen. Her hair short and scruffy, glittering silver with strange fiery blue bangs. Her eyes phoenix red and her skin slightly tanned, black denim pants sewn together with white thread, navy blue skate shoes on her feet, and a silver chain belt around her waist. A chain wrapping from her shoulder, over her chest, and around her back attatched to a sheath for a sword, but nothing was inside. Elven-like ears by birth, giving her the title of Elf Girl. Her ears long, not very wide, and pointy like High Elves. Half-finger black gloves with no cover over the back of her hands was what she called gloves. The room she sat in a black computer chair was dark and damp, cold and silent to all hearing. Drips of water could be heard all over the room dimmly.  
  
†?? Rawr ??† : Not much. Mom and Dad are out for the night so I snuck on the comp  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: Heh, I was wondering why you were on.  
  
On the other side was a girl around the age of fifteen. Her hair dark pink in two half-up ponytails. Her pants were dark blue jeans which matched pretty well with her white skate shoes. Under her shoes was a skate board nailed to the ground used as a foot-rest. Her blue eyes glittered dimmly from the lamp light beside her computer in the shallow room which was just a tight, roomy and cozy closet. The belt around her waist was pink and fluffy like feathers. A pink tanktop showed her normal sized stomach and cozy fitting to the size of the tanktop. Around her neck was a chain necklace with silver teeth hanging off it. In the very middle was a a golden lady-bug painted red with black dots. Two gray wristbands around her wrists, she smirked softly, running a hand through one of her ponytails.  
  
†?? Rawr ??† : Anyway, brb, I need to go grab the box of pizza  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: Why you! Can't you just invite me over for something like that?  
  
†?? Rawr ??†: You live like, five hundred miles away!  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: Oh yeah, I forgot you lived in Brazil...  
  
The silver-haired girl, naturally, slid the door open, creeping out of the damp room and sliding into the kitchen. A blue-haired boy was chomping at a peice of pizza. "Ryu! I ordered that for me you pig!" The girl snapped.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ryu chuckled, finishing his peice. "Why would you order a whole thing for yourself Trigger eh?"  
  
"It's called taking advantage of Mom and Dad not being home," Trigger sighed. "Besides. You're lucky you don't live in a damp room."  
  
"Dad made that your room?" Ryu barked. "Damn! So what if it's damp, you got that computer."  
  
"Here, just have half," Trigger sighed, grabbing half of the twenty-peice square pizza. He left the half which he had claimed for his own by taking a peice of it. "You're so forsakenly stubborn you know."  
  
Trigger slid from the kitchen, dodging the strange hole in the floorboards and squeezed back into her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
†?? Rawr ??†: Anyway...  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: You gettin tired or something  
  
†?? Rawr ??†: What if I am? Ryu'll come in here and take my half if I fall asleep  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: Typical of him. Just typical.  
  
  
  
  
  
The other girl sighed. "She's going to fall asleep Aiko, and you know it. I just wish we could be friends again!" She spoke to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
†?? Rawr ??†: Are you talking to yourself again  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: Er- Maybe!  
  
†?? Rawr ??†: You scare me sometimes you know Aiko. (yawn)  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: So? I don't live with anyone remember. My mom died not too long ago and Dad kicked me out of the house to make room for new family.  
  
†?? Rawr ??†: Your hair isn't silver and blue and your brother doesn't have blue hair!  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: My hair is naturally pink. Yours is naturally silver and blue. And your eyes are phoenix red by nature!  
  
†?? Rawr ??†: What's so good about that  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: Tons of things. Tons of things.  
  
†?? Rawr ??†: Hah, if you like being a freak, try me.  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: And what about those purple tiger stripes at the edges of your cheeks? Eh?  
  
  
  
  
  
Trigger touched the two stripes on one side of her face. She sighed, leaning back on her chair. Shaking her head, she could hear Ryu moving around.  
  
Something, or someone, knocked at her door. It slid open. "Damn it's tight," Ryu laughed.  
  
"What, you commin' in here to rape me?" Trigger teased.  
  
"It's a possibility," Ryu shrugged.  
  
"EW!" Trigger snapped. "You're freaking eighteen!"  
  
"Four year diffrence," Ryu chuckled. "You're a freshman at high school, I'm a senior. It'd bring up popularity."  
  
"Whatever," Trigger grummbled. Ryu snagged a square of her pizza and quickly shut the door carefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
†?? Rawr ??†: Anyway.  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: So, what are you up to?  
  
†?? Rawr ??†: Whoa! My screen-  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: What?  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: Hey, what are you doin' Trigger...  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: Trigger?  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: TRIGGER!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bah, blue screen," Trigger grumbled. "BAHA."   
  
"What are you complainin' about?" Ryu asked, laughing.  
  
"You ass," Trigger stood up, gobbled down her peices like a pig, and pushed Ryu out of her door. She grummbled as she scooched along, not remembering the hole.  
  
"Trigger! The hole!" Ryu shouted, but she already fell through and it was too late.  
  
Down and down she fell...  
  
  
  
  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: Oh come on Trigger, no games, no games!  
  
¤—¤Slashy Slashy¤—¤: Trigger?  
  
  
  
:: Angelic's Turn ::  
  
  
  
"Trigger... TRIGGER!" Aiko screamed at the computer while poking the screen. "Where the fuck did that girl get to?"Aiko mummbled, calming down. Aiko stood up, and pulled her pants up slightly, she turned her computer off, and turned yawning, pulling her sweater off as she scampered down the stairs to the basement. She got into her room and took off her pants, as she went to grasp for her pajama pants she noticed her full length mirror looked liquid. She walked over to the mirror in her tanktop and underwear and poked the mirror, unable to pull her finger out she squealed as she was pulled violently into the mirror.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[[ End of Chapter ]]  
  
  
  
  
  
Pyrotic: Mahahahaha!  
  
Angelic: What  
  
Pyrotic: I did 7k of writing ^.^  
  
Angelic: I did 6k. OH wowza. 


End file.
